Dangerous Situation
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He gulped, backing off in fright at the sight before him. He's not a coward, no, definitely not, but he knew a dangerous situation when he sees one. And this...this one was undoubtedly the most dangerous of all.


**Title:** Dangerous Situation

**Summary:** He gulped, backing off in fright at the sight before him. He's not a coward, no, definitely not, but he knew a dangerous situation when he sees one. And this...this one was undoubtedly the most dangerous of all.

**Warning/s: **Yaoi (need I say more?), characters are pretty much out of it (yep, they're really OOC in here)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

Right so let's get this running on the road. Enjoy!

x-o000o-x

Suigetsu sat on the wooden floor of their base, carefully polishing his sword. He was bored as hell since it was a pretty normal day, well, as normal as it can get. It's Taka we are talking about after all, and because it's Taka, there really is no _normal _normal for them. Suigetsu stopped polishing his sword for a while to look at what his other teammates were doing. He spotted Karin first, who was running frantically around the base, seemingly searching for something, or maybe planning. _"Maybe she's planning to make Sasuke fall in love with her, as always." _Suigetsu thought grimly before he swept his eyes to the other side of the room. There he found Juugo crouched at the corner, talking about who knows what to an 'utterly adorable furry creature', or a rat, for better understanding. Then finally, amethyst eyes landed on the closed oak door. That door, Suigetsu stared at that one particular door as if doing so will let him know what the person behind it was doing. What Sasuke was doing. Sasuke…Sasuke was in his room, behind that door, thinking, _plotting _of ways to destroy Konoha, _again._ Suigetsu let out a heavy sigh, wondering if destroying Konoha this, bringing down Konoha that is all Sasuke ever thinks about. Can't Sasuke think of something else? _Of someone else_? The Mist nin bit his lip lightly at that thought. It was a little known fact, a secret actually, that he, Suigetsu Hozuki was head-over-heels for Sasuke Uchiha. And it was the water ninja's resolve to keep that to himself. And to be perfectly honest, he doesn't even know why he fell for the raven haired avenger. Sure, Suigetsu likes Sasuke because the Sharingan user was handsome, smart, powerful and all. However, why he loves _him_, Suigetsu have certainly no idea. The water nin had once tried to figure out why he loved, and still loves, the young Uchiha, but can't find any reason at all. So he stopped trying, because it doesn't matter, all that matter is that he's in love with their leader. Besides, he knew his feelings will never, ever be returned. So yeah, Suigetsu knew he was screwed for falling in love with the wrong person, but knowing so, he still loves that person anyway. Even if it hurts, yes, even if it hurts. Noticing that his thoughts were becoming more and more depressing as the minutes pass by, Suigetsu removed his gaze from the door and went back into polishing his sword. It was then that he heard Karin's loud voice.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Karin said in a sing song voice. Suigetsu raised his head a bit, taking a look at the thing Karin was holding up, noticng that Juugo had already stopped talking to the rat and was now looking at Karin with a mix of curiosity and interest. " Sooo, what do you guys think this is?" Karin asked with a smile, all the while wiggling the thing in her hand.

"It's a bottle, moron. I can't believe you're _that _stupid to not know what that is." Suigetsu deadpanned.

"I know this is a bottle, you ugly fish." Karin resisted the urge to hit the Mist nin with the bottle. "What I meant is that do you know the things we could do with this?"

"Uhm…We can use it to store water or sake?" Juugo asked slowly, unsure.

"Well, yes," Karin waved her hand a bit, "But think of the other things this bottle is useful for. Like, you know, easing our boredoms, for example."

"You mean, I can put some fireflies there and watch their tails light up?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah…Something like that." Karin sweat dropped at the weirdness of her teammate, "But there's something more fun than that."

Suigetsu, who had been thinking of what Karin said, finally spoke up, mumbling his words, "You know Karin, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. There are indeed many things that bottle—" he gestured towards the said object, "is good for."

"Hah! You finally realized I'm better than you!" the redhead stated smugly.

"I can hit you with that bottle over and over again until you die. That'll ease my boredom. Plus, I'm sure it'll be so much fun." Suigetsu grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth as he watched Karin fume from the words that left his mouth. Then he added, "And we'll finally have peace and quiet since you'll be resting in peace. Also, because you're already dead and six feet under, I wouldn't have to look at your annoyingly ugly face any longer. Yep, the bottle's totally useful, even more useful than you."

"Why you little…I'll kill you!" Karin yelled as she tried to land a punch at Suigetsu, tried because the amethyst eyed nin turned himself into water before Karin's fist came an inch close to his face. With a huff, Karin ignored Suigetsu in favor of something else. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that we could use this bottle to play a game."

"A game? What kind of game?" Jugo tilted his head quizzically.

"Thought you'd never ask." Karin said with a small smile. She took a deep breath before speaking again, this time in an ominous voice, "It's the kind of game everyone is afraid of playing. A game that could make the bravest, most courageous man tremble. A game that would push you to your limit, something that would test how strong and powerful you really are. A game that—"

"You mean a game of dares." Suigetsu said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"How in the seven hells did you know that?!" Karin exclaimed, "And here I tried to make it sound scary with my little description." Karin mumbled as she looked at Suigetsu who simply shrugged. "So, you guys want to play?" Karin asked her two teammates.

Juugo nodded, "It sounds fun."

Suigetsu agreed to play as well. The game will surely ease his boredom, and it will also keep his thoughts away from a certainsomeone, even if it's only for a little while. Besides, it's not like something will go wrong in a simple game of dares, right?

And the game begun.

x-o000o-x

The group had been playing for almost half an hour and so far, it had been really fun. The dares were all hilarious, Suigetsu admitted, varying from simple commands to hard ones and even disgusting ones. Karin had not been joking when she said it's a game that would test ones limits. Honestly, who would want to stick their hands inside a toilet bowl for five minutes or chew a sock that hasn't been washed for weeks just for the sake of completing a dare? No one, but they've got to do it, because it's a dare, and Suigetsu was really glad that he was not the one who has to do it. But sometimes, even the most hilarious games lose its touch as time goes by. And Suigetsu thought that the game they were currently playing was starting to get boring. The water ninja yawned, noticing that it was Karin's turn to spin the bottle. He barely heard Karin count one to three before she spun the bottle around. Suigetsu yawned again, he could feel his eyelids dropping as he watched the bottle spin, and spin, and spin. He was about to fall asleep when he realized that the bottle finally stopped spinning and was now pointing at him. _"So it's my turn to be dared?" _Suigetsu stared at the bottle then at Karin who seemed to be thinking hard about something. "So, what's my dare?" the water nin inquired

"Quiet you. I'm trying to think of something." Karin snapped as she adjusted her glasses, racking her brain as she tried to think of something to make Suigetsu do. Slowly an idea formed in her brain and her lips curved upward into a malicious, creepy smirk. Her eye glasses caught the light, making it glint rather dangerously. "I know what to make you do. Stay there. I'll just get something." Karin moved to go to her room, "Don't you dare move from there." Karin warned Suigetsu before she hurried towards her room. Suigetsu, who had seen the smirk Karin had, suddenly felt very awake. Something in his head told him about an upcoming danger in bold capitalized red letters. His brain was trying to figure out what Karin had in mind, but there's nothing he could think of aside from whatever Karin had in mind, it most definitely was not a good thing and extremely hard to do, or maybe even humiliating, or worse, a mix of both. The water nin was brought out of his thoughts by Karin's footstep and sickeningly sweet voice, "Oh Suigetsu, look at what I have here." Karin watched as Suigetsu slowly and cautiously turned to look at her. The bespectacled girl grinned a face splitting grin as she slowly revealed the things she hid on her back. Karin's grin, if possible, became even wider as she watched Suigetsu blink once, then twice before his eyes became wide and horrified. "Judging from the look on your face, I'll assume that you're already aware of what I want you to do."

Suigetsu gulped, his blood running cold. He backed off in fright, horrified at the sight displayed before his very eyes. Suigetsu was a powerful shinobi, a great swordsman and a strong fighter. He wasn't a coward, not at all. Being in the shinobi world, he'd been in many dangerous situations before. Because of this, he knew it full well…he knew a dangerous situation when he sees one. Suigetsu knew that the situation he was in at the very moment was the most dangerous of all. And he was aware that someone like Karin, who was cackling madly like a crazed scientist who just discovered a way to destroy the world while holding _those things_, is much, much, much more dangerous than the deadliest opponent he ever faced. So in instinct, Suigetsu continued to back off until his back hit the wall. _"Great, just great. I'm doomed."_

"What's wrong Suigetsu? Scared?" Karin taunted.

"No, I'm not." The water nin glared at the redhead.

"So, are you ready to do your dare?" Karin raised a fine eyebrow, smirking. "Or, are you too much of a coward to do my simple little dare?"

"Fine!" Suigetsu moved away from the wall and stood up in his full height, "I'll do it. I would show you I'm not a coward!"

Karin continued to smirk, oh how easily Suigetsu fell in her trap, "Good, good. But you know, that's not all I want you to do." Slowly the only female member of Taka walked over Suigetsu and whispered something in his ears.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, and he yelled at the redhead. "No, no, no, no. Are you trying to get me killed? There's no way I'm going to do _that_!"

"Backing out, fish boy?" Karin teased. "That just proves you're a coward."

"I'm going to get killed, you old hag!" Suigetsu shouted.

"So?" Karin asked, uncaring. "That means you're really are backing out. Such a shame."

Suigetsu glared daggers at Karin, oh if only looks could kill, Karin would already be a corpse by now. Angrily, the swordsman stomped towards Karin, snatching the stuff on her hands, determined to prove Karin that he was not a coward at the very least. "I hate you. If I die because of this stupid dare, I'll make sure to haunt you until you go crazy." He muttered darkly.

Juugo who was watching the whole ordeal, asked Karin about the dare she gave Suigetsu, his eyes also widened at Karin's answer, "You can't be serious!" the taller guy asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Oh, but I am, Juugo." Karin stated whit a sweet smile that just screams evil. _"It's payback time." _

x-o000o-x

Sasuke Uchiha was lying on his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling, thinking about things. Such actions have become Sasuke's habit. He would lock himself up in his room, lie on his bed and just think, And no, he was not thinking about Konoha's destruction. Contrary to popular belief, the Sharingan user does not always think about destroying Konoha, all the time. In reality, it would only be on rare occasions that he'd think about bringing down his past home. Most of the time, the avenger's mind is on something else, _on someone else. _One might wonder who exactly this certain someone the great Sasuke Uchiha was thinking about. Though regardless of how much others wondered, none of them would ever know who. It was for the reason that the raven haired boy would never admit it to anyone, that there's one person who managed to go beyond his invisible and carefully constructed barrier without even trying. The young Uchiha closed his eyes, trying to will his thoughts away from _that _person, only to fail, for the moment he closed his eyes, vivid images of that very person formed in his mind. That person's hair, that person's skin, that person's smile, everything was clear in Sasuke's mind, not missing a tiny detail, heck even that person's voice rang clearly in his head. Sasuke wondered when it had become so hard to not think of that person, wondered why he could no longer stop thinking of _him. _Sasuke heaved out a sigh, his lips moving as it whispered a single name in the air, _"Suigetsu." _If someone had ears sharp enough to hear that barely audible sound, they'd surely recognize the pain and _longing_ Sasuke's voice held while saying—whispering— that one single name. Sasuke shook his head, telling himself that such thoughts are only because he was tired. However, it didn't last long for he knew, Sasuke knew, that the reason he couldn't stop thinking about the other boy was because he, Sasuke Uchiha, feels something for Suigetsu.

It was true that at first, he saw Suigetsu as nothing but a tool to complete his goals, an annoyance he needed to put up with, but gradually, somewhere between the lines, it all changed. Sasuke begun to care, begun to _feel._ The young prodigy started to see the water nin as something more than a mere tool. He started to think of him as an acquaintance, then a comrade, then quickly, that simple camaraderie turned into a friendship—so quickly, that it terrified Sasuke—a friendship that evolved into something much, much, more, something deeper. Sasuke Uchiha fell in love. The moment that certain realization hit him, Sasuke tried to deny it, telling himself it was nothing but pure and utter lie. He tried convincing himself that it will go away soon. He pretended that he was still the same as before, the same cold hearted, emotionless boy motivated by nothing but the desire to have his revenge. He lied to himself, pretended that nothing changed, even though deep down, hidden in the furthest corner of his heart, he knew he changed and it was only because of one boy. Because of _him._ Then, Sasuke came across a point where he stopped lying, and finally accepted the fact that he harbors strong feelings for one of his teammates, finally admitted that he want, _need_ and most of all _love_, the annoying water nin. He may never tell others about his feelings towards the amethyst-eyed boy but at least he could tell himself how much he wanted to run his fingers along the water nin's silky blue tinted white hair, how much he wanted to feel Suigetsu's soft lips against his own, how much he wanted to touch the other boy's pale skin, how much he wanted Suigetsu to become his and his alone—make the swordsman his in every sense of the word. Sasuke sighed, as he felt his heart throbbing painfully at such thoughts. He was aware of how impossible those thoughts were. Making Suigetsu his, Sasuke thought sadly, was like trying to catch air. Slowly he lifted his hand up in the air, as if trying to reach something unreachable, something beyond his grasp. It hurts, so very much, Sasuke realized, to have the one person you love the most so close to you and yet not be with him at all, to have that person so near and yet so far away.

Sasuke's thoughts however, were cut off as he heard Suigetsu yell something about getting killed because of some stupid dare. Raising a delicate eyebrow Sasuke wondered what his teammates were up to. Despite being a bit curious, Sasuke stayed where he was, opting to listen first before checking things out. He heard shuffling footsteps for a few minutes before everything outside his room had gone completely silent. Sasuke, who had become more curious as the moments passed by, decided to finally stand and see what his team was doing. Slowly, the prodigy stood up and headed for his door. His hand was already on the knob and was about to twist it when the door suddenly opened, nearly hitting him on the face. Sasuke was about to say something but he found it hard to form sensible words as his mind shut down at the sight by the door. If he wasn't an Uchiha, Sasuke's jaw would have dropped on the floor, but since he was indeed an Uchiha, the onyx-eyed boy settled in just staring and blinking. For there, by the door was none other than Suigetsu and it took all of Sasuke's self control to remain at his spot and not pounce on the Mist nin right then and there. _"Kami-sama, why are you trying to torture me like this?"_, Sasuke thought rather grimly. It was already hard for him to refrain himself from doing anything to the water nin whenever he sees him, but this, Sasuke frowned, this was just _too much. _The young Uchiha stared at Suigetsu, who was, at the moment sporting the _hottest_ outfit Sasuke had ever seen. The white-haired boy was wearing a black and white maid's outfit, which was very frilly with the skirt reaching just above Suigetsu's mid-thigh, doing nothing to hide those delectable, pale thighs and legs—Sasuke mentally kicked himself at the thought. And on top of Suigetsu's head, a pair of black cat ears rests, replacing the usual maid hair-dress. Sasuke gulped, Suigetsu in a maid's outfit is hot, but Suigetsu in a maid's outfit with _cat ears_ is _smoking_. The Sharingan user's resolve to not pounce on Suigetsu faltered greatly, and he was thankful that his voice still sounded indifferent when he finally managed to say something, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry, _Master_, but Karin dared me to do this." Suigetsu said softly and timidly, a dark blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

And Sasuke froze in his spot, changing his previous thoughts. Suigetsu in a maid's outfit was hot, and Suigetsu in a maid's outfit with cat ears was smoking, but—and a very big but—Suigetsu in a maid's outfit with cat ears _while _calling him _Master_ is a real turn on and to die for. Orochimaru's ex-student watched intensely as Suigetsu desperately tried to pull down the skirt in attempts of covering his thighs. Sasuke would have drooled—but he was Sasuke, and Sasuke _does not _drool, so he didn't. He was brought back to earth when Suigetsu's voice reached his ears once again.

"Master?", the swordsman tilted his head cutely, still blushing albeit fidgety. Suigetsu knew this would be the end of his life. He was aware that Sasuke would not take his actions lightly. And it makes the water nin nervous and scared. He never felt this scared before, not when fighting a strong, seemingly unbeatable opponent, heck not even when he was facing Orochimaru. Half of Suigetsu's mind was cursing Karin for daring him to do such a thing, for making him wear a very embarrassing outfit and most of all, for making him call Sasuke—the object of his secret, unreturned love—Master, of all people. The other half, however was telling him how stupid he had been for falling into Karin's _very _obvious trap to humiliate him in front of Sasuke.

However, Sasuke's thoughts were running differently from what Suigetsu was thinking. Right at that moment, the young Uchiha wants nothing more than to pin the white haired boy on the wall, or the bed—depending on where he and Suigetsu would be more comfortable, really—and have his way with the one person he desires the most. And hearing that one word, that _one _single word for the second time from Suigetsu's lips was not making things for him easier, oh no, not at all, in fact it just made Sasuke lose it. All of the Sharingan user's resolve to control himself was thrown out of the window, disappearing into thin air like a bubble. With his control gone Sasuke moved as swiftly as he could, lunging towards the other boy.

Noticing Sasuke's actions, the water nin felt his heart stop, anticipating the worst. Suigetsu knew he would most definitely be at the receiving end of Sasuke's Chidori. _"This is it, I'm going to die." _Everything went too fast for Suigetsu, too blurry for him to even realize what _exactly_ was happening. All he knew was that no Chidori came, but instead he was being pinned on the wall with Sasuke's warm body pressed against his own. The white-haired boy felt his breath hitch at the closeness. "Master?", the word came out of Suigetsu's mouth before he realized what he said and the swordsman nearly strangled himself for being such a moron, wondering whether he really have a death wish.

"Damn it, Suigetsu. What are you trying to do?", the Uchiha hissed. Suigetsu was about to say something but Sasuke was faster, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to control myself around you. You don't know how difficult it is for me to restrain myself from touching you, from taking you every time I came close to a chance of doing so. And you…you'll show up in front of me, wearing something like that. Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"I—" Suigetsu begun but couldn't find the words to say.

"You don't know how hard it is to love someone you can never have." Sasuke whispered, enclosing the other boy in his arms.

"_But I do Sasuke, I do."_ Suigetsu thought sadly.

"You have no idea, Suigetsu," Sasuke tightened his hold on the other shinobi, his voice soft, a tone no one heard him use before. Defeated, pained and lost, Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Suigetsu's neck, unable to stop the words that held all of his feelings, his longing, his desires, and his love from spilling out of his mouth, "You don't reaize how much I want you and need you, how much I love you. You don't know how much everything in me screams your name, yearning for everything that's you. You don't know at all."

Suigetsu slowly opened the eyes he didn't realized he closed, glazed amethyst orbs focused on the other boy who was holding him tightly. He still couldn't believe his ears at the confession that came from Taka's leader. His brain still trying to comprehend and process the information, the _fact_ that his feelings toward the raven-haired ninja was not one sided. And when he came to the conclusion that it was not a dream or a fragment of his imagination that what's happening was real, he spoke. "Sasuke." The swordsman let the other's name slip out of his lips softly, making the Sharingan user look up at the person who said his name in such caring manner, amethyst and onyx meeting in a soft gaze. "You're an idiot." Suigetsu mumbled, a small smile gracing his lips. "If you've told me that earlier, then we both wouldn't have to hide our feelings any longer. If you confessed to me the moment you realized you love me, then I would have confessed to you right away as well. Then we wouldn't have to miss a lot of the things we could have done together."

Sasuke was about to yell at Suigetsu and tell the other boy that he's not an idiot but was not able to when his brain processed everything the young swordsman said. Sasuke blinked, once, then twice, then thrice, staring and gapping at the water ninja. "What?" Sasuke asked dumbly, wanting to commit suicide for not being able to say something better.

Suigetsu let out a soft giggle, "I said, I love you too, idiot."

"You do?" Sasuke asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Suigetsu. And with that, Sasuke did the thing he always wanted to do. Slowly, almost hesitantly Sasuke leaned forward, closing the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips against Suigetsu, reveling in the nice feeling of those soft lips moving with his own. Sasuke noted that Suigetsu's lips tasted vaguely like fresh strawberries and he wouldn't have it any other way. Breaking away from the gentle kiss, Sasuke stared at Suigetsu's red tinted face and he smiled sweetly. It was uncharacteristic for Sasuke to do so but he did it anyway, he was happy after all. He finally had what he wanted in his arms so he wouldn't mind being out of character once in a while. "I love you, Sui."

"I know." Suigetsu smirked.

Once again Sasuke pressed his lips against Suigetsu, this time in a more passionate kiss. The young Uchiha told himself that he could kiss Suigetsu forever and it still wouldn't be enough. Kising and feeling the water nin, for Sasuke was bliss, it was _heaven. _But no matter how much it feels like heaven, the ravenette knew how necessary it is for them to breathe. So even if he didn't want to, he broke the kiss. Then he attacked Suigetsu's neck, planting feather light kisses in the other's pale skin. The Uchiha prodigy smirked inwardly as he heard Suigetsu let out a soft moan—a sound music to his ears.

"Master." Suigetsu moaned breathlessly, the word leaving his mouth on its own accord. His knees becoming weak at Sasuke's ministrations and he almost slid down if it weren't for the ravenette's arm around his waist, supporting him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, being in a very close proximity with Suigetsu, and hearing _his 'neko'_ call him that _again, _made Sasuke feel very hot down_ there_. Also, the fact that he'd already gotten a taste of the white-haired shinobi was not helping at all. Now, Uchiha Sasuke wanted _more._ And Sasuke will get more. A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips before he moved to bite the lobe of Suigetsu's ear, then whispered rather

seductively, "Let's make up for all the time we've lost, what do you think, Sui?" Sasuke then added, "But then again, you don't have a choice. You'll have to do what I want because I'm your _master_, right? Besides you should definitely be _punished_ for calling your master an idiot."

Suigetsu's face turned red at the implication of Sasuke's words. He was too stunned to even notice that the door had been slammed shut and locked and that his back was no longer pressed against the wall. It took Suigetsu a few minutes to realize that Sasuke was already on top of him, straddling and pinning him on the soft bed. He swallowed hard looking up nervously at the one on top of him, who had his Sharingan activated. "Sasuke?" The one being referred to simply hummed in acknowledgement. "What are you planning?" Suigetsu was nervous as hell but tried to voice his question in an unwavering voice.

"I'm planning _a lot _of things." Sasuke smirked, watched as Suigetsu's eyes widened. _"So my neko knew what I'm talking about." _Seeing that Sui was about to open his mouth, to protest probably, Sasuke leaned down and captured the other's lips in a heated kiss, muffling the what would be words of protest from Suigetsu. Sasuke run his tongue along Sui's bottom lip, asking for permission. He grinned triumphantly in the kiss as he felt Suigetsu give in, opening his lips slightly to let Sasuke explore the cavern of his mouth. Soft moans escaped both of their lips as their tongues battle for dominance—which the ex-Konoha shinobi won. As the need for the most essential element became apparent the two broke apart. And Sasuke admired the red tint that had spread across the other's pale face. "Sui," he mumbled, "I'm just letting you know that you're bottom." He said bluntly as he run his nimble fingers inside that frilly skirt and up Suigetsu's thigh.

Suigetsu moaned, the blush on his face darkening further at the words that left his lips next, "Not complaining."

"Good." Came Sasuke's only reply as he leaned down once again to finally claim what was his.

x-o000o-x

Outside Sasuke's room, one figure stood, eyes wide "I can't believe you picked on the lock just to peek." The larger of the two whispered, and when he got no response Juugo called out to his companion, "Hey, Karin." Still no response. "Karin." Again, no response. Juugo gave up trying to get the other's attention and was about to walk away when the redhead finally turned away from the door to face the taller guy, her nose bleeding.

"_That_. Was. The. Hottest. Thing I've ever seen!" The redhead said, giving an emphasis to every word as she gestured towards the door. "I think I'm converting." And with that she fell on the floor with a loud thud, fainting from blood loss. Juugo sighed as she dragged the girl away from the door.

x-o0000o-x

Inside the young avenger's room two figures lay side by side, both of them panting hard. Their skins were still slightly flushed from aftermath of what have just transpired. "I can't believe we just did _that._" Suigetsu stated.

"Me either." Sasuke said with a smile, "But it was long overdue, don't you think so?" he run his fingers along Suigetsu's hair, his _lover's_ hair. Lover. Sasuke repeated the words in his head and his heart leaped pleasantly. Lover sounded wonderful, he thought.

"Yeah. It's really long overdue." Suigetsu snuggled closer to Sasuke, resting his head against the his lover's toned chest. A pleasant silence nestled upon them and they just enjoyed it, happy and contented with the feel of the other's skin on their own. A silence broken only by Sasuke's voice.

"Too bad I have to rip that maid's outfit apart." Sasuke complained, "I really like seeing you in it, too. But it's alright; I still have the cat ears anyway." Then he contemplated aloud, "Maybe I should join your game of dares the next time you guys play then I'll make you wear _bunny ears_. Yeah, I'll _definitel_y do that." Sasuke noticed his lover's face turning deep crimson and he grinned.

"Pervert!"

"I love you too."

~End~

x-o0000-x

Uhm…I just noticed my fic started from light-hearted then turned to something a bit on the serious side then back to light hearted. Weird, right? And I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes (English is not my first language anyway). Also I know my story needs to be polished. And to be perfectly honest, this is my first time writing a SasuSui fic so I still couldn't get the hang of it. But I really love those two together and there's a relative lack of fics about them so I decided to write (type, actually) one myself.And I'll be really glad to hear from you guys what you think of this and how I can improve it.

So that's it I guess, reviews and constructive criticisms would be really appreciated. Flames will be used to burn everything I don't like.

_Thanks for reading!_

_KuRoNeKoYaOi-ChAn_


End file.
